


Где все кончается

by Meseo (Liliriennomad)



Series: Где все кончается [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Mentioned Peter Parker, OOC, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), SO, and I disliked her, but the events take place after the victory over thanos, carol's character is kinda different, so here she is ooc, well technically it's not 'cause it was written before the endgame and even before cap marvel film, when I was writing it I knew her only because of that cartoon about guardians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriennomad/pseuds/Meseo
Summary: Война окончена, герои уходят в тень.« - Наша эра прошла. Это то, к чему мы шли - не могли прийти. И вот мы здесь.- Где?- Где все кончается».
Series: Где все кончается [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830499
Kudos: 2





	Где все кончается

**Author's Note:**

> 26/06/18

Кэрол не может оторвать взгляд от далеких мелких звезд. Их свет тонет и тухнет в темноте ее чужих инопланетных глаз.  
Земля прекрасна, но нет ничего лучше сияния звезд.

— Это так дурно — я не чувствую силу этого огня отсюда, — сообщает она, не оборачиваясь, при звуке шагов Старка.

— Да ну?.. — он не удерживается от яда. Ему без звезд не плохо, ему все равно — у него свои звезды, технологические. Да и не до этого ему, мозг тянет мрачная злоба. Он, Тони Старк, мразь неблагодарная. Кэп-то их спасла, едва не откинулась, Таноса убила, а он жалуется, как ребенок. Да только Кэрол разбила камень Души, в мелкие медовые осколки, и невозвращение Питера он ей никогда не простит, потому что кто бы что бы не говорил, а Тони прощать не умеет — Кэп с металлическим запястьем «Старк Индастриз» не даст соврать.

— Мы говорим теперь? — удивляется она. Голос ее натужно подрагивает.

— Что уж теперь? — устало разводит руками Тони. Эти слова даются ему _титаническим_ усилием — в горле _пепел_ свернулся горьким комком, а больше всего хотелось взять и вырвать из Марвел ребра.

— Ты не думал так вчера. _Вы,_ — поправляется она, — мистер Старк.

_« — **Мистер** Старк, девчонка!»._

Собственные слова, сказанные вскоре после знакомства, никак не отзываются в воспаленном разуме, только кровавая пелена плывет, и он замечает, что Кэрол подергивает правым уголком губ, кривит его вниз, как всегда, когда нервничает. Лицо ее от этого неуловимо перекашивается, становясь каким-то жестким.

— Никак не могу привыкнуть, — как ни в чем ни бывало опирается он на подоконник, — что космос такой огромный… и где-то там летаешь ты, — его голос прошит злой насмешкой и притворной вежливостью, — а Земля такая незначительная. Песчинка. — виснет пауза, — а ты, значит, — без предупреждения меняет тему Тони, — собираешь звездный свет?

— Да? — Кэрол кожей чувствует подвох. Невовремя вспоминается Тони, прижимающий ее к стене, и сухая, пыльная тьма в его глазах. Тони не прощает, она верит, а шрам под ребрами жжет и колет.

_« — Ты убила Питера, — цедит Старк, сжимая ее куртку. Кэрол знает, что заслужила, но отказывается это принять. Она их спасла, всю планету спасла, всю галактику. А ее половина — не такая уж большая цена за будущую жизнь. Старк должен понять._

— Романтик херов, — беззлобно говорит Тони. Немного отпускает. Он протягивает руку и нащупывает шрам через футболку. Кэрол прошибает пот; она отшатывается и едва не ударяется о стену.

Тони насмешливо поднимает бровь. Шумное дыхание Денверс — единственное, что нарушает тишину.

_« — Наша эра прошла, Тони. Это то, к чему мы шли — не могли не прийти. И вот мы здесь._

_— Где?_

_— Где все кончается»._

На пальцах Кэрол танцует бирюзовый звездный огонь, а Старку чудится, что она сжимает реактор железными руками, и свет стекает по ее запястьям, отбрасывает кривые тени на светлое лицо. Время Мстителей вышло давно, Старк понимает это; он давно клялся закончить с геройством, да не вышло — мир позвал, и он не смог не прийти. Настало время исполнять обещания, в конце концов, Кэп, сволочь, прав — их эра прошла. Они сколько угодно могут цепляться, пытаться идти в ногу со временем, доказывать что-то — это уже не имеет значения. Мир выбросил их на свалку; надо уйти гордо. Оставить что-то после себя.

— Значит так, Кэрол Денверс, — она поворачивается, — мы наконец к этому пришли. Один парень сказал: «Надеюсь, память о вас не умрет.» А она ответила: «Но это неправда.» Она, Ванда. А война кончилась. И без войны наше существование не имеет смысла. Существование как героев… как людей. Война — она всех ломает, всех портит, по-разному, и когда ты думаешь, что не изменишься — это ложь, потому что ты уже изменился. А миру нужны целые герои. Неполоманные. У каждого глубоко внутри есть очень маленькая, очень личная причина на геройства. И она его точит. Грызет. Грызет-грызет-грызет… И однажды сгрызает до конца. Ты знаешь, что у меня внутри? Ничего. Пустота. И у них тоже. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

Кэрол понимает; Кэрол ждет подвоха. Ждет, когда Тони скажет: «Я нашел ребят, настоящих супергероев, они тебе нравятся?». Но Тони ничего не говорит, и она осторожно кивает, каждой клеточкой тела ожидая услышать громкий смех в лицо.

— Ты научишься, — обещает Старк. Денверс не верит своим ушам. Она с трудом выдыхает, все еще ожидая какой-нибудь шутки.

— Мистер Старк… я правда могу стать Мстителем?

— Ага, — убийственно серьезно говорит он, — последним Мстителем, — прежде чем Кэрол успевает начать себя корить за то, что опять попалась, Тони продолжает, — команду наберешь… сначала будет даже весело.

По лицу ее предательски расползается дурацкая, неуместная, по-детски широкая улыбка.

— Мистер Старк, — Кэрол сжимает пальцами его рукав, подрагивая от напряжения и возбуждения, — можно я Вас обниму?

— Еще чего удумала, — ворчит он, отцепляя ее пальцы от своей руки, — ненавижу обнимашки.

_« — Я просто дверь открываю»._

Воспоминание резануло раскаленным ножом — Старк со стоном сжимает голову рукой.

— Не обращай внимания, — отмахивается он от дернувшейся к нему Кэрол. Даже выдавливает кривую ухмылку, — пошли, дам тебе досье. Джонс тебе понравится…

***

Кэрол стоит в аэропорту. Ветер треплет ее волосы, пробирается под коричневую кожанку и красно-синюю футболку, а плечо режет ремень сумки с досье — Старк, сволочь, распечатал все. Наверняка назло.Неважно. Ей дали задание — собрать команду. И быть лидером.

Мудрым.

Добрым.

Спокойным.

А не равнодушной, черствой, деланно-веселой, не _собой._  
Ей дали задание — быть героем.

Позитивный момент тоскливо тускнеет, когда она понимает, что всем все еще плевать — вот работа, а как ты ее сделаешь, не наши проблемы.

Цинично и справедливо, все в духе Кэрол.  
Гадость.

(А космос, он в жизни разочаровывает и пинком всех в Забвение. Пинай всех в ответ, особенно протянутые руки)

…Какой герой — такая и команда. Мошенник, алкоголик, преступник — Стражи Галактики, честное слово.  
Джонс ей нравится — психологическая травма и врожденное подростковое хамство. Они не подружатся.

Да ни с кем, разве что с Муравьем — Кэрол понимает, среди таких героев она будет святой, наверное.

Самолет легко отрывается от земли.  
Холодный воздух режет глаза.  
Напряжение сводит, прошивает каждую клеточку — чуда не случилось. Половина планеты растворилась, а оставшуюся (если повезет) будет защищать пара преступников.  
Все плохо. И может стать хуже,

_а ее задача — сделать так, чтобы не стало._

**Author's Note:**

> Я ВСПОМНИЛА. Я собиралась написать мини про "новых Мстителей" (это была не какая-то уже существующая в комиксах команда, а моя версия, там были Джессика Джонс, Человек-муравей, сама капитанша и кто-то еще), но так и не добралась.


End file.
